


GRAVES

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Gradence - Fandom, Gravebone - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Comfort, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gravebone, Hurt, Love, M/M, Protection
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	GRAVES

Ngài Graves không hề hé nửa lời về những ngày ấy. Ai cũng biết việc bị Grindelwald bắt nhốt hẳn phải tồi tệ đến mức nào nhưng chẳng ai trong Sở biết rõ việc đó ngoài Ngài Graves. Còn Ngài thì, sau khi thoát khỏi chốn ngục tù, không có dấu hiệu gì sẽ kể lại việc đó cho bất cứ ai. Cũng chẳng ai biết Ngài đã làm cách nào thoát khỏi tay phù thủy hắc ám hùng mạnh nhất mọi thời đại. Hôm Ngài trở về, cả Sở thi hành pháp thuật đã bị một phen hoảng hốt, cơ thể Ngài vẫn nguyên vẹn, chỉ có vài vết bầm tím trên bắp chân để lộ ra nơi quần áo xốc xếch, tóc Ngài hơi dài, râu lún phún, có phần mỏi mệt, tả tơi nhưng ánh mắt vẫn hiện rõ nét cương quyết, đầy tính nghiêm nghị như một người đứng đầu Bộ thi hành luật cần có. Queenie là người đầu tiên “nghe” thấy Ngài, dù cho chưa khi nào cô đọc được tâm trí Ngài trước đây vì Ngài hầu như sử dụng phép Bế quan toàn thời gian, nhưng cô biết rõ giọng nói trầm ấm đó. Gần như ngay lập tức, hàng trăm Thần Sáng dưới quyền Ngài tức tốc độn thổ có mặt đỡ lấy thân hình đã rã rời vì kiệt sức ấy. Họ sợ Ngài, tất nhiên là vậy. Không ai được phép gọi thẳng tên ngài, Ngài cũng chẳng bảo ai phải gọi Ngài là “Ngài”, cứ gọi ông Graves là được nhưng không hiểu vì lý do gì, cả Trụ sở bắt đầu gọi Ngài là Ngài và cũng không rõ từ khi nào, bà Bộ Trưởng cũng bắt đầu gọi như thế. Trên đời này thử hỏi có mấy ai không sợ con người đó, ngay cả Bà bộ Trưởng còn phải dè chừng lời nói trước mặt Ngài huống gì đến họ, nhưng họ là nể sợ, không phải sợ hãi, Ngài luôn chính trực, rõ ràng trong lời nói cũng như hành động, vì thế họ mến Ngài và có Merlin chứng giám, mỗi lần đi thực hiện công vụ mà có Ngài bên cạnh, họ cảm thấy yên tâm bội phần. Đến một ngày Ngài vẫn là Ngài nhưng có phần xa cách hơn, mọi người đã ngờ ngợ nhưng không ai ngờ đến việc Ngài Giám Đốc Sở đã bị mạo danh. Cho đến hôm họ ôm lấy Ngài trong vòng tay, kiệt quệ sau tháng ngày bị giam cầm, phần đông Thần Sáng hôm ấy đã khóc, họ đã quá vô tâm, họ đã không nhận ra sớm hơn, Ngài Graves của họ là con người kín tiếng, kín kẽ trong mọi việc, cứng rắn thi hành pháp nhưng vẫn âm thầm xem xét lại hồ sơ vụ việc hòng tìm ra tình tiết giảm nhẹ, giúp đỡ gia đình nạn nhân và nhiều điều khác nữa, làm sao mà họ có thể nhầm lẫn một Graves ấy với một kẻ lạnh lùng, sẵn sàng tuyên án tử cả gia đình một phù thủy không khoan nhượng như thế được chứ. Thế rồi họ chuyển Ngài vào viện, chỉ hai ngày sau, Ngài đề nghị xuất viện và được dưỡng thương tại nhà, một tuần sau, người ta đã thấy Ngài phục trang chỉnh tề, tóc gọn gàng, đĩnh đạc như một Graves chưa từng trải qua tháng ngày vật vã vì lời nguyền không thể tha thứ đến trụ sở làm việc. Mọi chuyện diễn ra như nó vốn phải thế, không dấu hiệu gì của việc chấn thương thể chất hay tâm lý, chẳng dấu hiệu nào của việc Ngài cần tịnh dưỡng thêm vài tháng hay cần trò chuyện với bất kỳ ai. Ngày đầu tiên quay trở lại, Ngài đã gia tăng thêm hàng chục lớp phòng ngự cho văn phòng của mình dù cho bình thường văn phòng của Ngài đã không ai trong sở có thể xâm nhập nổi nếu chưa được Ngài cho phép, mà Ngài thì chẳng cho phép ai, kể cả Queenie – thư kí riêng của Ngài, không phải vì Ngài lo ngại khả năng thấu thị bẩm sinh của cô, ai cũng biết Ngài Graves thành thạo phép Bế quan đến mức nào, chỉ đơn giản vì Ngài cần yên tĩnh, Ngài muốn một mình và Ngài là Trưởng ban An ninh, vì lẽ đó, tính đa nghi của Ngài luôn đạt mức cao vất vưởng. Sau vụ việc Grindelwald, cái tính ấy như diều gặp gió, Ngài từ chối bất kì tiếp xúc riêng tư nào, gia tăng phòng ngự và khoanh vùng khu vực mỗi nơi ngài hiện diện đến tận 3 tầng pháp thuật bảo vệ. Đến cả Bà Bộ Trưởng cũng phải chịu số phận tương tự trong buổi họp thường kỳ với Ngài bằng việc phải khuếch to âm lượng để có thể truyền đạt thông tin đến người hiện đang cách bà đến cả bảy bước chân.  
Mọi người dần quen với một Graves như thế, dù sao thì so với Ngài ngày trước thì chuyện này chỉ là thêm vào danh sách khó tiếp cận một vài điều khoản mới mà thôi. Nhưng Queenie thì không, cả chị cô Tina cũng cảm thấy vậy. Ngài Graves đang thật sự có vấn đề. Ngài đang ẩn chuyện đó đi bằng cách ém nhẹm mọi việc. Ngài quá kín đáo và cẩn thận. Điều này sẽ giết chết Ngài một ngày không xa và hai chị em nhà Goldstein vẫn chưa sẵn sàng nhìn thấy sếp họ phát điên hay mắc chứng bệnh mà dân Nomaj gọi là trầm cảm. Thế là họ đành nhờ cậy vào giải pháp cuối cùng. Ngài Graves cần nói chuyện, với ai đó, chứ không phải một sinh vật dị thường nào đó mà dân chúng trong Sở hay hoài nghi rằng Ngài đang giấu giếm trong cái văn phòng còn vững chãi hơn cả trường Hogwarts danh tiếng ở Anh với giáo sư Dumbledore luôn sống trong đó hay ngục Azkaban khét tiếng nội bất xuất ngoại bất nhập ngoài khơi xa. Dù cho cái giải pháp này cũng không an toàn gì cho cam, chưa kể không chừng “nó” vẫn còn đang hận Ngài từ chuyện Grindelwald. Nhưng họ đành liều một phen.  
................ Một ngày nắng tháng 3, Credence Barebone bối rối đứng trước Sở thi hành pháp thuật, tay chân nó vụng về xoắn xít vào nhau. Nơi này không an toàn cho hạng người như nó, một kẻ dơ bẩn, con hoang, không có tí pháp thuật nào, phù thủy không ra phù thủy, người thường không ra người thường, chưa kể đến chuyện nó từng đi phân phát lời tuyên truyền bài trừ phù thủy. Đấy là nó chưa đề cập đến cái thứ ấy, cái thứ trong người nó, cái thứ sát nhân ấy vẫn ngày đêm cuộn chảy trong người nó. Nhưng,….  
“Credence?”  
Nó giật bắn người khi nghe thấy giọng nói trầm ấm quen thuộc ấy.  
“Ngài…Graves.”  
Chân nó như đông cứng, không tài nào nhúc nhích nổi. Ngài ấy trông hệt chư lần cuối nó gặp Ngài, à mà không phải, là kẻ giả danh Ngài thì đúng hơn. Nhưng Ngài Graves trước mắt nó đây rất khác với kẻ đó, đôi mắt Ngài nhìn nó ấm áp và trìu mến như nắng giao mùa.  
“Sao em lại đến đây? Ta tưởng em sợ nơi này chứ?”  
“Dạ, em có sợ. Nhưng…”  
“Em đến gặp ta?”  
Nó cúi gằm mặt, gật nhẹ đầu. Ngài im lặng hồi lâu. Rồi nó nghe Ngài rì rầm gì đó nghe như một câu chú trước khi bước đến gần hơn, cách nó chừng một cánh tay. Ngài vuốt tóc nó.  
“Chúng ta tìm nơi nào đó trò chuyện. Văn phòng ta hiện không phù hợp.”  
Trong nháy mắt, cả Ngài và nó đều đang trong trang phục của những người bình thường, Ngài dẫn nó đến một quán cà phê đầy những người bình thường nhưng kì lạ thay, nó lại thấy thoải mái với sự lựa chọn này.  
“Ngài vẫn khỏe chứ ạ?”  
“Ừ. Em cũng vậy chứ?”  
“Dạ.”  
“Ta tưởng em sẽ…ghét ta.”  
“Đó đâu phải là Ngài. Cho dù đó có là Ngài, em vẫn không thể ghét Ngài được.”  
Cà phê của họ được mang lên, nó trân trọng đón lấy chiếc tách với lòng biết ơn. Cả đời nó chưa từng được thưởng thức thứ thức uống ngon ngọt này, nó biết được điều này chẳng qua qua lời giới thiệu của anh phục vụ. Tách của Ngài Graves có vẻ như không được ngọt như của nó, thật ra thứ chất lỏng trong tách của Ngài đen sẫm một màu. Nó nhấp một ngụm, vị ngọt lành của sữa bò ùa tới tràn đầy trong khoang miệng. Bất giác nó chép miệng.  
“Em có thể cho thêm sữa nếu muốn.”  
“Vậy được ạ?”  
“Ừ, để ta rót thêm sữa cho em.”  
Rồi Ngài dùng chính chiếc muỗng nhỏ trong tách Ngài khuấy sữa lên cho nó.  
“Đây, em dùng đi. Ta có gọi tráng miệng vài chiếc bánh ngọt.”  
“Nhưng Ngài đâu thích đồ ngọt.”  
“Ta gọi cho em. Nhưng nhờ có em, ta cũng có thể thưởng thức chút ít.”  
Credence mỉm cười trước câu trả lời tinh ranh của Ngài. Ngài luôn đối xử với nó dịu dàng như thế.  
“Em có thể hỏi vì sao văn phòng Ngài hiện không phù hợp không ạ?”  
“Ta vừa gia tăng rất nhiều tầng bảo vệ cho nó. Và nó hiện không nhận ra em.”  
“Hiện?”  
Ngài cười, tay nắm chặt trên mặt bàn.  
“Ta sẽ chỉnh lại nó lúc về.”  
“Ý Ngài là…”  
“Em có thể đến thăm ta bất cứ khi nào em muốn.”  
Nó cười thật tươi. Có vẻ như thứ Ngài đang cần là điều này. Một người có thể khiến Ngài từ bỏ, dù chỉ chút ít, sự cảnh giác thường nhật. Và nó vui vì người ấy có thể là nó. Nó không khờ tới mức không biết tình cảm của chính mình dành cho người đàn ông này, và nó cũng không đần đến độ không nhận ra thái độ của Ngài dành cho nó. Những người khác có thể lầm, nhưng với Ngài Graves thì không, đơn giản vì cái tính nết hiền hòa, dễ chịu không phải là đặc thù trong con người ấy. Ngài chỉ như thế với mỗi mình nó, nó biết và chị em Goldstein cũng vậy. Họ chính là bằng chứng cho tất cả những gì nó vừa đề cập ở trên. Và đó cũng chính là nguyên nhân nó lấy hết can đảm lôi đôi chân yếu ớt đến trước nơi mà nó hãi nhất trần đời và xui xẻo thay người nó yêu lại là người đứng đầu nơi này – có lẽ sau bà phù thủy quyền quý kia. Và nó cũng không khờ tới mức không biết thứ mà Ngài Graves đã lẩm nhẩm trước khi tới đây chính là lời giải cho câu chú bảo vệ quanh Ngài mà chị em Goldstein đã cảnh báo nó cần tránh xa. Ừ thì, giờ thì có lẽ nó không cần nhớ lời cảnh báo đó nữa. Tụi nó đang ôm tạm biệt nhau trước quán cà phê, trước sự chần chừ từ Ngài, nó đã huých nhẹ ý bảo Ngài cứ yên tâm mà về trụ sở giải quyết việc khẩn, nó có thể ở lại nhâm nhi nốt số bánh. Ngài cười, 1s sau, Ngài biến mất trong hư vô như ngài đã làm hàng ngàn lần trước đây. Nó trở vào quán, kéo tách của Ngài về phía mình, không phải nó chưa từng nếm cà phê loại này, nó đã nếm vài lần trước đây khi pha chúng cho Ngài và thấy Ngài đã cương quyết như thế nào khi bảo nó đừng cho đường, nó chỉ đơn giản muốn giữ lại thứ gì đó của Ngài bên mình. Nó ghé lên môi, nhấp thử một ngụm, ngay vị trí môi Ngài đã chạm vào.  
Thật khác lạ.  
Vị cà phê thật ngọt ngào.  
……………..  
Lần thứ hai nó đến, nó đã chờ trong mong ngóng, một tuần lễ thật dài và nó biết nó không thể cứ thường xuyên đến như thế được, Ngài ấy sẽ nghi ngờ. Cứ như có sự tương thông kì lạ nào đó, Ngài lại xuất hiện trước cửa trụ sở.  
“Credence”  
“Ngài Graves. Em lại đến thăm Ngài đây.”  
Lần này không có lời rì rầm trước khi đến gần nữa. Ngài chỉ đơn giản bước thẳng đến nó, hỏi nó có muốn vào trong chơi không. Thật gần gụi, bọn nó sóng bước cùng nhau bước vào cái tòa nhà rộng đến ngạt thở. Hàng ngàn người trong ấy, đi lại tấp nập như trên sân ga. Bỗng nhiên tất cả hoạt động như im bặt, ngưng đọng vô tận trong thời gian, mọi cặp mắt đều hướng vào nó. Nó run bắn cả lên bên cạnh Ngài.  
“Đừng sợ, họ nhìn ta, không phải em đâu. Ta không thường có khách ghé thăm.”  
Ngài mỉm cười, nhẹ thôi, rồi nháy mắt với nó.  
Thật ra Ngài nói dối, chẳng khách nào ghé thăm Ngài cả. Vì Ngài không đồng ý gặp bất cứ ai. Sau chuỗi ngày ấy càng không. Nó là người đầu tiên và nó nghi ngờ rằng cũng là người duy nhất, có thể đi gần bên và vào phòng làm việc của Ngài mà không gặp bất cứ rắc rối nào. Nói rắc rối có vẻ hơi nhẹ, nguy hiểm thì đúng hơn.  
Trái ngược với phần đông suy nghĩ của mọi người mà Queenie đã kể, văn phòng Ngài Graves rộng rãi, sạch sẽ, ngăn nắp với thật nhiều tủ kệ được lấp đầy bởi sách, hồ sơ, huy chương và nhất là không có sinh vật kinh khủng nào bị nhốt bên trong mua vui, tâm sự với Ngài. À mà hiện giờ thì Ngài đang có một con là nó đây. Nó được mời ngồi trên chiếc ghế sô pha ấm áp, mềm mại nhất trần đời trong khi Ngài nhận trách nhiệm phục vụ thức uống.  
Buổi trò chuyện kéo dài độ mươi phút trước khi Ngài bị triệu cho một cuộc họp với bà Bộ Trưởng – đó là cách Ngài gọi quý bà sang trọng mà nó đã đề cập. Ngài vẫn không đả động gì đến những ngày ấy. Nó biết việc này vốn không dễ dàng gì. Có lẽ phải đến lần gặp thứ 5, thứ 6 thì họa may.  
Nhưng sự việc vốn không bao giờ có thể như người ta dự tính.  
Nửa đêm đúng 10 ngày kể từ lần gặp thứ 2, nó bị gọi dậy từ giấc ngủ bởi chị em Goldstein. Với thông tin sơ bộ, có gì đó không ổn trong văn phòng Ngài Graves. Ngài ấy không về nhà đã 3 hôm, ở lỳ trong phòng, không tiếp bất cứ ai, kể cả bà Bộ Trưởng, và đêm nay, toàn thể nhân viên của Trụ Sở có thể nghe thấy tiếng nổ lớn trong phòng Ngài. Không một ai dám lại gần vì họ biết làm thế chẳng khác nào tự sát với đám bùa chú bảo vệ như thác lũ quanh phòng Ngài. Thế là Queenie được triệu hồi, nhưng vô ích, khả năng nghe suy nghĩ của cô vô dụng trước con người này, cô chẳng nghe thấy gì ngoài tiếng lao xao rung tai của hàng ngàn suy nghĩ lo lắng trong Sở.  
Và giờ họ đến cầu cứu Credence.  
Không riêng gì Tina và Queenie, cả Trụ Sở đều nhớ đến người duy nhất được phép bước chân vào phòng Ngài Graves. Nhưng họ không biết một điều khác có thể khiến Credence trở thành “ứng cử viên” duy nhất có thể thực hiện nhiệm vụ này, nó khó chết hơn hầu hết mọi người, đơn giản vì nó là một Obscurus.  
Và một Credence quần áo xộc xệch ngay lập tức được độn thổ đưa đến Trụ Sở.  
Hàng ngàn người đang ở đó, mặt mày tái xanh khi nghe tiếng vỡ tung trong văn phòng Ngài Graves. Họ nhìn vào Credence như nhìn vào chiếc phao cứu sinh. Họ không muốn mất đi Ngài Giám Đốc Sở của mình.  
Nó rón rén bước gần đến cửa phòng, mọi người thở phào khi nhận ra nó không bị tan xác như con rắn giả họ thử đưa vào cách đây vài hôm. Nó gõ cửa. Một tiếng im lặng kéo dài.  
“Ngài Graves, em đến thăm Ngài đây.”  
…  
“Em vào nhé?”  
…  
Nó mở hé cửa đủ để mình nó luồn vào. Một cảnh tượng tang hoang diễn ra trước mắt. Căn phòng sạch sẽ trước kia không còn nữa, tủ kệ nằm lớp lang trên sàn nhà, vỡ nát hàng trăm mảnh, kính văng tung tóe, những quyển sách rách nát không chừa trang nào. Cả căn phòng như vừa bị một cơn cuồng phong cuốn qua, và ngài Graves, đang ngồi nơi góc phòng, bó lấy gối. Trông Ngài mới bé bỏng và dễ vỡ biết bao, cứ như Credence chỉ cần chạm nhẹ cũng đủ làm Ngài vỡ nát.  
“Percival.”  
Nó rón rén, chậm rãi đến gần cơ thể đang run rẩy ấy.  
“Em Credence đây.”  
Ngài khẽ gật đầu.  
“Em đến ngồi với Ngài nhé.”  
Ngài lại gật đầu.  
Dấu hiệu tốt.  
Nó ngồi xuống cạnh Ngài.  
“Em có thể chạm vào Ngài không?”  
Một cái gật đầu chần chừ nhưng vẫn là cho phép.  
Nó quàng tay qua vai Ngài, nhẹ nhàng xoa lấy tấm lưng to lớn ấy, tấm lưng mà nó tưởng chừng như không bao giờ có thể gục ngã.  
“Tựa vào em này Percival”  
Ngài vẫn ngồi bó gối như cũ nhưng hơi nghiêng nhẹ về phía vai nó. Nó ôm chặt Ngài trong tay, tựa đầu lên đầu Ngài. Cả hai ngồi như vậy khá lâu, không ai nói câu nào. Cơn run rẩy từ Ngài nhẹ dần đi trong sự vỗ về từ nó.  
“Giờ thì Ngài có vui lòng nói em nghe đã xảy ra chuyện gì không?”  
Ngài ngước mắt lên nhìn nó, với đôi mắt đỏ ngầu mỏi mệt. Râu của Ngài mọc lún phún trên chiếc cằm luôn gọn ghẽ.  
“Thôi…Nếu Ngài đã không muốn thì thôi vậy. Cứ để em bảo vệ Ngài nếu Ngài còn nhớ em là gì.”  
Nó ôm lấy Ngài, hơi lắc lư như ru trẻ nhỏ.  
“Ta sợ, Credence.”  
Rồi Ngài chìm vào giấc ngủ yên lành trong vòng tay nó.


End file.
